


Collateral Damage

by hinotoriii



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends: Outbound Flight - Timothy Zahn
Genre: Angst, Family, Gen, Minor Character Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-01
Updated: 2018-10-01
Packaged: 2019-07-23 11:34:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16158164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hinotoriii/pseuds/hinotoriii
Summary: Thrawn comes to learn the hard way that heavy mistakes come with heavy losses.





	Collateral Damage

**Author's Note:**

> A fill for a prompt on Tumblr, the prompt being 'I need to tell you something'.

It’s not difficult for Ar'alani to find Thrawn whilst onboard the  _Springhawk_.

Ever since their conversation with Chaf’orm’bintrano, Thrawn had remained under the temporary protective custody of the Expansionary Fleet. Both he and Ar’alani knew the investigation into his actions regarding both Outbound Flight and the Vagaari were far from forgotten, but rather put on hold whilst more pressing matters were at hand.

Now however, Ar’alani wishes she had better news to deliver to the Commander.

He’s sitting on the far end of the couch when she finds him in Forward Visual, attention focused on the image of space outside the viewport. As Ar’alani comes to stop within the room Thrawn slowly pulls his gaze away from the viewport, instead turning his head to acknowledge her presence.

“Admiral.” He says, as way of a welcome.

“Commander,” comes Ar’alani’s response. She clasps her hands behind her back, standing proud and tall despite the reason why she’s here. For a brief moment Ar’alani simply remains silent as Thrawn’s eyes flicker over her expression, likely trying to find the answer for her sudden visit on his ship hidden somewhere within it.

“You likely have already understood that my visit is not a social one.”

“I assumed as much from your request,” Thrawn eventually responds, rising to stand. “I gather that the subject is urgent.”

“To put it more accurately, it is rather that the subject is something I thought you should know.”

Thrawn raises an inquisitive eyebrow. Ar’alani pauses, briefly bracing herself for the difficult truth she must share with him.

“Mitth’ras’safis has been declared as deceased.”

Ar’alani has always thought Thrawn often difficult to read. He’s a genius, yes, but a rather guarded one when it comes to sharing what it is he thinks or feels. Over the years Ar’alani has come to understand that Thrawn is even often overly cautious to reveal much about a plan, beliving that to overshare before the result is clear is tet expectations and influence what others expect out of the situation at hand.

So with keeping that present in her mind, the fact that there is a fleeting slight of a crack in his usually guarded mask startles Ar’alani. It is gone in the blink of an eye, yet Ar’alani knows her words have managed to shake Thrawn to his core.

“They have found his body?” Thrawn asks, albeit cautiously.

“No,” Ar’alani confirms. “Nor have they found Outbound Flight or any trace of possible remains. Yet the search has been called off, with no intention to pursue it further. For all intents and purpose, your brother is believed to be dead.”

Thrawn’s brow furrows, and he casts what Ar'alani can only describe as disbelieving look in her direction.

“The Eighth Ruling Family would never give up on searching for a Syndic such as my brother.”

“They would if they knew of the risk of Outbound Flight falling into any of the Ruling Families hands could insight civil war among them. You know as well as I that the sacrifice is one which would be made if it ensured a better outlook for our people in general.”

Ar'alani can see that Thrawn knows her words are truth, even if he doesn’t particularly like hearing them. She can only imagine the confliction of his thoughts: the troubled blend of knowing what is right and just in accordance to the family he serves, and of what is fair towards the memory of the brother which shares his blood.

It is why she is prepared for his stubborn response.

“Thrass deserves better than to be a mere sacrifice in a political game, Admiral.”

“I agree, as I know you are well aware. Yet you forget one vital thing Commander. That it was Mitth'ras'safis’s own choice to remain on Outbound Flight and help navigate it towards the nearest Defense Fleet base. One which he made despite my own reluctance.”

Ar'alani tilts her head to one side, eyes narrowing as she continues to watch Thrawn. She’s certain that if it weren’t for the fact that he was in as much trouble as he currently was Thrawn would take to searching for his brother as soon as she leaves the  _Springhawk_.

She also knows that, given his brothers precarious situation right now, Thrass would certainly not appreciate such brash actions taken on his account. Especially in light of other current circumstances.

“Do not give me cause to regret passing this knowledge onto you, Mitth'raw'nuruodo. Your brother may not be able to help either us with Chaf'orm'bintrano’s anger now, but that does not mean it is time for you to forget the orders I have previously given to you.” She straightens her neck, her voice lowering slightly as she continues. “You know what else is currently lurking out there, Commander.”

Across from her Thrawn takes in a slow, deep breath. After a beat of a moment, he bows his head.

“Of course, Admiral. Although … I find myself asking you one question.”

“And what is that?” Ar'alani asks.

“Only that if my brother were to ever return, what would you tell him of me?”

Ar'alani raises an eyebrow. It isn’t the question she’d expected, but then she hadn’t known what he might ask of her.

“I would tell him the truth, of course. That in order to continue to protect and save our people from the threat of the Far Outsiders - as well as to appease both Chaf'orm'bintrano and the rest of the Fifth Ruling Family - you were exiled. Although to be clear, given how long it has been since his disappearance, I doubt it is a message I shall be sharing.”

Thrawn nods, and doesn’t say anything more.

Having delivered her message, Ar'alani turns and prepares to leave Thrawn alone to his privacy. Yet as she reaches the door she comes to a pause. Glancing over her shoulder she notices how her Commander appears to have deflated slightly under the weight of the tragedy that has been shared with him. Ar'alani remembers how upset he had appeared before, when the radiation bomb had destroyed the majority of life aboard Outbound Flight.

She feels she is witnessing the same level of anguish now.

“For what it is worth, I  _am_  deeply sorry for your loss, Thrawn. Mitth'ras'safis was a good man, and I truly wish the outcome of his efforts had been better.”

_I also know how important he was to you,_  she leaves unsaid, the words floating in the space between them.

Instead, Ar'alani turns her gaze away once more and, without looking behind her, leaves.  
  


* * *

  
It isn’t until after Ar'alani leaves that Thrawn falls back down into his earlier space on the couch. He presses his hands against his eyes, trying hard to push back the mixed wave of frustration and guilt that suffocates him.

Part of him had known. Known there was a chance that, if things went badly, he would never see Thrass again. He’d simply remained too hopeful, believed his brother would always find a way to return to him.

A dangerous thing, hope was.

It shouldn’t have been Thrass.

Thrawn still remembers the argument he’d played in his brother’s favour. How the role of a warrior was to protect the Chiss people, and that the warrior’s own survival was of secondary importance. Yet as Thrass had made clear when he’d presented his decision to remain with Outbound Flight, he wasn’t ever under military command. Thrawn knew he was only staying because both his and Ar'alani’s hands were tied, could see it when he’d last looked at his brother before leaving him behind.

Once again Thrass had been clearing up after him. The difference is, this time the cost came too high.

Thrawn rarely made mistakes. Instead he usually considered all variables, had a plan for any eventual obstacle he could calculate.

His mistakes this time around - as well as the reaction of events that unravelled after - would act as a future reminder to him to be even more vigilant.

For now though, Thrawn takes the time available to him to loose himself in his grief.


End file.
